Bigger Family
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Yuuto knows his family expanded after marrying his best friend but after learning that his parents adopted he happily inquired for one more space in his family.


Title: Bigger Family

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Nogizaka no Himistsu

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Yuuto and Haruka one morning woke up to an email from Yuuto's parents, the couple who are now happily married while still attending their high school as a second year starting of their first day of school which is also in the present day, Yuuto had to repeat his reading over what his parents sent him since his older sister wasn't answering their parent's email weeks ago, and they directly had to call on to Yuuto.

"They adopted and now they're going home to introduce him" Yuuto currently explaining things to his drunkard sister.

"Great more boy slave for us" she grinned with her best friend namely Yuuto and Haruka's teacher.

Yuuto was upset about her words, "Listen Nee-san, your attitude has gone too far, I don't know why mom and dad decided to adopt but you can't just do whatever you want with our new sibling, you can't just hit him like you do to me. He's not your slave nor a person you pay. Show some respect to some people, sometimes I'm embarrassed of you around Haruka's family or my friends" with That Yuuto pulled his wife off to school, on their way they were both quiet.

"Are you okay?" asked by Haruka worried.

"I'm fine, it's just I'm tired of Ruko doing things out of hand, she's a capable person and all but why is she doing it? Even Yukari sensei" he said as he was done thinking of all the things.

Attending their class and finding their teacher in her usual haggard look, he ignored the fact that he's mad about his sister and her, and continued on with the day. Spending time with his wife and friends they headed home after.

Arriving they found trucks bringing in some new things, heading in Yuuto and Haruka was immediately attacked by hugs and apologies since his parents weren't able to attend because of some matters from their job.

"Where's our new brother?" Yuuto asked and his mother smiled.

"Red?" called by his mother to the boy, Yuuto and Haruka eyes went wide seeing how tall the boy is, he has bright blonde face cut hair, cerulean blue eyes and soft feature, he looked shy and scared, pulling the him of his white t-shirt, just like Yuuto he wears glasses although his is wider and bigger, a club master in design.

With his white board shorts and sporting his Jordan Hydro 4 slide slippers with his matching low Jordan socks, "Yuuto, meet your new baby brother, Red Sylvester Ayase, Red, meet your big brother and sister-in-law" she smiled, "Yes, your brother is married" she giggled in excitement.

"Hello" he greeted shyly despite his baritone voice.

"Hi…" Yuuto stared at him for a moment then the boy again spoke.

"Please take care of me" his Japanese is polished.

"Red, why don't you go with your papa and help in on how you want to arrange your room?" she patted him and then the boy left, Yuuto, Haruka and his mother spoke.

"Mom, I'm worried about Ruko treating him bad" told Yuuto in concern.

"We'll keep an eye on him, wont we?" cheered by Haruka to her husband and he smiled.

"Gosh, I'm so lucky to have you both. Also, you need to know that Red or Sly is just fourteen, while he was young his parents died on a supposed accident but we found out that they were killed by their own relatives, Red's last name is Vasiliev, he is the grandson of Yakov Romalov Vasiliev. I bet you have heard of the Russian billionaire? He is that man, and his family is after him, wanting to have him to their register because Red is the heir of the Vasiliev empire" she told.

"But why are you with him?" asked Yuuto and Haruka.

"Red's mother is my best friend, his grandfather knows me and your father, your dad and I met at his company as well so we work for him on his American branch, and because he knows he's about to pass away I wanted to fulfill my promise to Victoria and Yuuri, his parents about being his godmother and care for him, his grandfather knows me well and trusted that I would care for him, now he needs to take a safe haven here, and have a normal family. He was abused by his aunts and uncles when he was young, his grandfather took him in and protected him. Now it's out time because his parents saved your dad back then" told by his mother.

"I see… then we'll care for him" said Yuuto with a smile.

"Then I'll ask my family to also watch him, he's in danger I presume?"

"He is, also he's in his stable state however he's still sensitive with all the things, he has trust issues, anxiety and depression because of what he has been through. I need you to care for him and make him feel welcome and loved, he had been yearning for a proper family, I know because he cries at night. Also we made some transfer papers for him to enroll in your school if you don't mind.

"We don't, it would be more convenient for us to watch him" said Haruka in delight.

"For now he acts like a shy toddler so please just please watch over him"

"What's going on?" Ruko in her work uniform came in.

"You're new younger brother is here" her mother piped in in strict tone, "I need a word with you, and I really need your help" she added, Ruko looked serious.

"We'll go change, and see Red and ask if we can help him" told Yuuto in delight.

With that their mother spoke to Ruko who's not happy or either upset, she's having a mixed feeling, until her mother told her the boy's sensitive situation and his depressed state.

"Red-kun?" called by their mother and the boy who went down the stairs with Yuuto, Haruka and their dad.

Ruko looked baffled at the sheet height and build of the boy, he was a bit chubby but not that big, he was cute at her thought, walking like a child shyly gazing at her, "red, meet your big sister, Ruko"

"Hello" he shyly said trying to hide behind his dad as he looked intimidated by Ruko.

Having dinner, Yuuto, Haruka and his mother cooked, and the older couple revealed that they are to be back in America to fight for Red's custody knowing even though he is already in their care, the family who wanted him for his wealth wanted to file and gain full and legal custody over him.

He was about to cry but Yuuto patted his back and assured him they were his family too and they'll care for him.

* * *

The next few days, the couple learned after seeing his computer build in his room he's an e-games athlete and stayed his with his flat mates for years with his grandfather's consent, he has been earning his own millions in his own way, he even gave Haruka her own glass case divider since he doesn't use it, she placed all her collection valuables from Yuuto.

She happily showed it to her younger in-law and he shared to show all his gaming collections as well. He had been playing all around the world however he feels comfortable going around with the people he trust.

She awed at his computer build as he has four screens mounted on his wall helped by Yuuto's father Jirou, his keyboards all lights up together with his CPU which has a tube and all those fancy tech cooling liquid running with the neon lights, his headphones and camera.

There was even a drone on his own divider together with his own sports camera and DSLR.

He warmed up easily from the couple but he would sometimes call for help, however whenever Ruko is around he would shy away and hide, scared of the woman, Haruka looked saddened at the act.

It was school day and the couple tended to comfort him that it would be alright going to a place with lots of boys and girls his age, he's used to a building lots of people but he doesn't care to worry of interacting with them, since he's being distracted with the game he's playing.

This time it's different, he never went to school, instead he was homeschooled until he stopped and decided to play.

Now Haruka's sister Mika mused at how the boy wanted to bring along his cap, which he likes to wear often, she could always see him wear it, and his small single shoulder sling molle backpack, with his old gaming team's patches and his small mini multitool pliers and his own small paracord grenade, "It's his favorite bag and it comforts him" told Yuuto to the maids that came to visit Haruka for the morning and heading back to the Nogizaka mansion after.

Ruko is running around frnatic muttering she will be late when the shy boy tapped her shoulder shyly, "What?" she snapped, to her surprise he handed her a key with a paracord keychain.

"You can use my car of you want" and after that he bolted out the door scared, she looked shocked at the boy and took the keys.

"Just don't scratch or damage it… he was kind enough to lend it to you" said Yuuto reminding her that she hadn't treated him as family yet he treats her to be his, she sighed when suddenly her best friend Yukari burst in to greet her.

Ruko headed to the car and whistled seeing the sleek HPI venture crawler - Toyota FJ-cruiser in a combination of jungle green and black, the front bumper as a Stealth series full width front HD raw bumper with GME antenna short and huge lights in front in support of the head light together with the turban top lights. At the back Mongoose 20 kong boys bike mounted on sequoia hitch bike rack behind his back door compartment beside his gasoline container and spare tire, stepping in after turning the security lock off, she awed at the interior his Car seat has a neat tactical car seat cover full of pouches, on the wind shiels there is a sports camera attached, and has a wide screen GPS mounted on his dashboard. When she reversed it while her best friend happily humped trying to press things inside the car, "Don't tuch anything, this isn't mine, it's my little brother's" she told.

"What? Yuuto? He wouldn't mind~" and Yukari continued.

"No dumb shit, It's Red's you know he's sensitive with his things and he was kind enough to let me borrow" she told and Yukari pouted, looking back they found more things at his compartment, an assault pack molle back pack and a folding compact camp table and Stansport's folding camp stool, at the side of the compartment facing the skateboard rack is his Kolpin 20073 UTV gun rack and in the corner is his grnadfather's Daiwa Sweepfire Executive Rod & Reel travel pack in a soft case. She mused at the Colt LE6920 SOCOM rifle with scope, laser and compressor, the airsoft looked real as it was modified, together with the, Airsoft recon commando molle chest rig harness.

She whistled again knowing her brother is an actual millionaire in his age as a gamer and assumed he can buy all he wanted with his own money, how she envies him.

* * *

Meanwhile in school, "Say… we've been meaning to ask who's the huge kid you have been with?" their classmates started to ask Yuuto and Haruka about the boy.

"He's Yuuto's new baby brother" giggled Haruka remembering his cute mannerisms. Their mouths turned 'O' shape and suddenly they saw some students running at the hall, they peeked when one of the seniors told theme that there were five freshmen in the music room creating quite a band, intrigued and headed there only to find Red is with boys at his age, they also looked foreign just like him, although they can see the Japanese features.

A cerulean haired boy playing the grand piano that Haruka always play, an even bigger and taller boy playing the drums, and another blonde with emerald eyes playing the electric guitar, Red is sitting together with a familiar boy which is the younger brother of Hollywood's superstar Koun Hizuri and youngest son of Kuu and Julie Hizuri, they believe his name is Koudi Julian.

They were amazed that the boy can actually sing more than that, he can rap as well.

It was Julian who first sings their cover of Departure by Baco-On.

(Tanjun meikaina Every day! So jitsu ryoku ga sekai wo mawashite

Gomakashi wa mou tsuujinee kimi mo akashin gou temmetsu meedee)

Yuuto started bobbing his head after hearing his brother sings the rap, he was fluent and good.

(O mimi wo haishaku! And I'm gonna stuck on my RAP! nde Wussup! tte aisatsu!

"Asu kara honki dashimasu!" Toka yowane majide hakidasu

Yume de fuyase mansatsu! Toki wa kane nari like nasudakku! when do you do it boy? It's now or never man! Imadesho?(

This time it was a duet, their voices were at sync with the song, and Haruka even commented that they should really form a band.

(Everybody put ya hands in the air and clap ya hands like this like that

Clap ya hands everybody! Everybody just clap ya hands! )

(Let's fly to the sky (It's time to fly around) kimi dake no kaze atsumete

Dare mo mita kotonai (Let's go to the wonder world) imajineeshon sora ni egaite

OH! OH! Taiyou no shita (Come on) OH! OH! Giragira terasarete mo

OH! OH! Kimi nara ikerusa! Puraido nante nugisutete FLY)

They were surprised when there were students started to whistle and clap at them and some started to chant they should form a band, Yuuto chuckled when his brother shied away.

* * *

Later after they got home, Yuuto and Haruka went out to do some grocery while Red was left at home, and on cue Ruko arrived finding him crying, she looked shocked to see him crying behind the sofa and immediately jumped to ask him what's he crying.

"I'm scared" he told and she looked shocked.

"Afraid? Scared? Of what?"

"Everyone, everything… what if my Tetka and dyadya take me while mama and papa are not around, delushka is not here anymore" he sobbed.

"I don't know what's that tetka and dyadya you men but they wont, they would go through me and the others first understand?"

"It mean my aunt and uncle in Russian, but what if you guys are not around?"

"Calm down, they wont… I promise…" she told, now that I'm out of beer why don't we go and get some grocery of our own?" she told and handed him his car key.

While heading out her best friend burst in and joined them, she stayed in the back seat while the boy drives them to the store, no one would mistook him as a fourteen years old because of his build.

Arriving ta the crockery they headed to the beer section and Red pushing the cart, "Go get anything that you like" told by Ruko while he showed her his choice of chocolate and Cheetos, she took two more of those and placed it on their cart, she took huge ones of it and pulled some pokey boxes for him.

When they were at the counter, Red pulled out his wallet but Ruko was fast enough to hand the cash and he looked at her in bafflement, "You let me borrow your car earlier, it's my treat now" she patted him.

On their way they saw the couple walking home and Ruko pulled down her window calling them to put their things at the back.

Arriving home Haruka told them that on weekend they will be staying at her estate and the two older women cheered knowing there will be more booze.

* * *

When weekend came there were all surprised seeing a Chevrolet Colorado 4WD LT outside parked behind Red's car, it has the same bumper tails and GME antenna, also it has turban lights and huge off road wheels, it was the same color as his car, until he handed Ruko the keys, "This one is my other one back in states, I don't use it much so I think you can use it" Ruko's eyes lit up but still promised to care for it since he was kind enough to lend it to her, it has the same tactical car seat, camera set up and the GPS, it also has a water or bottle holder at the side which is convenient to her.

Yuuto and Haruka joined Ruko while Mika joined Red.

Haruka and Yuuto made themselves comfortable at the back compartment of the truck, they find another wheel wally bike rack at the corner of the compartment. They were joined by their friends and the maids, except Mika and her personal maid.

Arriving at the estate, Mika mused since the boy who's driving and following the truck did not seemed amused at their huge estate until her maid asked why, "My grandfather's place is bigger than this, we have huge pond at the back and when winter comes I skate because my Mamochka is a figure skater and I kind of like it as well" he told, they awed in amazement that he loves figure skating and classical music.

They headed at the lake side garden where Haruka's father already wearing his favorite dress shirt and dress pants, Red looked intimidated at him and hid behind Yuuto who had been assuring him, Haruka's mother and her spoke and told who the boy is until she decided to comfort him.

"Ara? Are you Yakov's grandson?" Haruka's grandfather is familiar with him.

"DEDUSHKA!" the boy's eyes lit up and hugged him.

Both spoke in Russian until, "Good thing you ended up here, I am not happy with what Anna, Amina and Fredrich did to you" the old man removed his shades and patted him, "Look how you have grown" he chuckled, "Now as tradition because we got a lake, did you bring your gear?" he asked and the boy aggressively nodded, "Now go get it"

He rushed to his car and took it, "That boy received sickening abuse from those three, verbal and the same time physical. They killed Victoria and Yuuri" the old man said in anger and it was the first time they saw the old man in anger.

"How bad is it, father?" his son asked.

"After gaining custody over him they passed him over and treated him as a burden and the same time a slave, they wouldn't feed him and he would be treated badly by his Russian cousins, he's been hit and bruised when we found him in the basement of Fredrich's home. He has been verbally abused telling him that his mother is a disgrace to the family and he is a bastard half blood, his father Yuuri is a good man, he is a singer song writer here in Japan who married his mother" told by the old man and everyone looked shocked to know.

"Dedushka, I got it!" said the boy and he started to take out his gear, wearing his favorite white board shorts, socks and Jordan slippers, together with his black shirt and his DC Markerson snapback cap, the old man then joined him.

Everyone were all looking at the boy with pity with all the abuse he got, Gentou promised to protect the boy since Haruka cared for him so much, and he seemed to be polite and shy.

Gentou tried to be close to him, "Hello, have you caught anything?" he asked and the boy jumped startled, and nodded.

Looking at the bucket he caught a pretty large bass, "Dedushka said we're grilling it" he told and Gentou nodded.

"Say, that's a nice bracelet you have, I've always seen that on my friend's wrist or over the internet, what is it for?"

"I made this one…" he told, "This one has a fir starter, a small fishing gear and a small nylon string for a snare stuffed inside, my Dushka taught me how to make it and it comforts me" he told, "Want me to make you one?" Gentou's heart melt at the boy and he nodded.

Akiho giggled seeing her husband sitting beside the boy, "I think he gained a son from him, he's already over protective" she told and Yuuto sipped his tea chuckling at the sight.

* * *

Gentou and the boy bonded and he has more reason to visit the Ayase home often, until they received a call from Yuuto's parents that they need to head to America to accompany the boy, Gentou offered his private plane but Red already has his own and when they arrived in America they were picked up by the limo that serves as his own by his own chuffer, they headed to his grandfather's estate to see the care taker first then headed to rest from the long flight.

Having a well rest, the care taker and the company director came to meet the heir and to their surprise he can talk business, and it was revealed that his aunts and uncle had drilled him to it so that when he take over the company and the throne, they can control him with fear, however the grandfather found out about the scheme and now they taught the boy to fight back, however his anxiety is getting the better of him.

Yuuto's parents Jirou and Michishio, came to greet them by the afternoon and told that they will have a final court hearing tomorrow morning regarding Red, he needs to make his appearance so that the court who will have its final executor decision will be based on the boy.

* * *

On their way to the court they can find how scared he is, "Please… don't let them take me away?" he told in his scared tone, his chuffer who had been in service for years to him, take pity.

"Please, keep him safe…" Told the man to Yuuto after they went out, Red in his designer suit and cap, he had a smaller sling bag molle pouch with him to keep him in comfort, he finds comfort in those things as his grandfather told him he's a soldier growing up.

Now sitting on the witness stand, the Ayase and Nogizaka family are in present at the left side of the court room while his relatives at the right looking at him with glares, "We are applying the universal law of parens partie and in accordance with the Civil Law as to the fact, the child in subject is an American citizen and being disputed by two parties that are not citizens of this country" told by the judge.

They will let the boy speak on which family he preferred since the law states the healthy life and welfare of the child in subject.

"Please don't give me back to them" he looked at his real family, "They did not feed me, they treated me like an animal and not a family. They treated their dog better than I am actually" he looked at the judge pleadingly, "My new family however, they were all nice, my new brother and sister had been there when I'm scared, together with my brother's wife… Haruka-nee, her family which is Dedushka's friend is also nice, we go fishing when weekends come, and I get to play with Mika and Dyaska (Uncle grandpa), Ruko nee-chan had been there when a gut from a shop wanted to pick a fight with me, she scared him off with her samurai" Ruko, Yuuto and Haruka remembered it and snorted at the memory, "Did you know I got friends in my school now and we're forming a band?" he smiled at the judge, the lady judge's heart melted at his statement.

"I'm not scared when I'm with Papa Gentou and Mama Akiho, because Papa is huge just like me and he has private police in japan that can watch over me when I'm scared" the judge was informed that the boy is suffering with severe anxiety and he would often get disturbed and scared.

He explained everything about how he felt with his new family, "So please let me stay with them?" he pleaded looking down.

"I see… I reach my decision as of this case however I would also announce as I formally disclose this case that the boy will be taking charge with all his predecessor's accounts, properties and estates. Now I would like to ask whom would you appoint as the guardian of all your inheritance?" asked by the judge assuming the boy would be wise.

"Nikolai, he is Dedushka's trusted secretary and footman, I trust him because he hid me when Dyadya went in to Dedushka's home when Dedushka's out, he was about to hurt me again when Nikolai protected me" he admitted.

The judge's eyes twitched at what the boy reveal's to him, "I see… then all the estate you have now will be left to your appointed guardian and as for you, you have the power to file your own case against those who had hurt you" she told and dismissed the boy, there will be no more arguments asked for as of now, "I want to have full copies of the child's medical record, I will personally see to it that the boy being protected by this state shall have the justice he deserves" the lawyer of the defense remained quiet as he was not aware of the deed his clients did and the fact even though he was paid in high amount he knew that the three shall be stripped off with their status as members of the high Vasiliev family in Russia.

The boy who still soon come to an age and will be the new head of the family decided to strip his uncle and aunts their status to their family as they have killed his parents.

* * *

With the family back in Japan for over two weeks, Red might not be cured from his anxiety but he is recovering as he is assured that he is now in legal custody of the Ayase family, and his real family is facing legal suit against murder and abuse in Russia after Nikolai gained full power and now he started to pursue them with the help of the oldest Nogizaka who is also not happy with the fact what the bly went through.

Now Yuuto and Haruka are busy preparing things for their school's festival as Haruka had been nominated as the new council president, the student's body are not happy to see Yuuto around her as he became her personal assistant and school marshal however thy have to get used to it because she is now an Ayase after marriage.

Now wearing his actual school marshal uniform which Haruka deems is like an army cosplay but it was the fact he needed to wear it so that he can get recognized as one, together with the other male second years he appointed to be his help.

Wearing his uniform and Haruka in her cute cosplay dress as they will have their class restaurant as a cosplay café, "Red-kun~" called Haruka. "Are you done preparing?" with a positive answer he rushed down with his roller blades on his hand and his hockey gear back pack on his shoulder with his huge Osaka stick bag on his other hand, he placed it on his car and called for the couple, wearing his roller hockey pants and shirt, with only his Jordan slippers on, Yuuto carrying Haruka's bag, wearing his full combat uniform, with the thick leather boot and beret which Haruka finds attractive to him, making him look even more masculine.

Heading in, they drove off to school, the students awed at his car which was fully meshed with gears.

Yuuto proceeded to follow Haruka when Takashi rushed to him telling him there is trouble at the school gate, he sighed and gave Haruka a kiss and told her he's follow, she blushed at him, but it was a normal for them already however this time it wasn't just the students of their school can see, but also from other school.

She gave him a tight hug to his torso since she can only reach him there and he gave Haruka's bag to another of the school marshal and told him to get her to her own student council office, "Red, can you come with me?" he asked.

"Okay, but why?"

"I need your height" and with that the boy gets what he meant, "Put on your Russian glare, buddy. We're scaring some goons" he told and the boy started to look like Gentou in some way, the dark shade in his face looking like he's about to strangle some people, Haruka laughed almost wheezing at the brothers.

He followed his older brother and went to the gate, there were three guys, one with a pony tail, another has a hair dyed blonde, and the other has a normal one.

They shivered seeing the huge six foot four Japanese Russian boy behind the school marshal, "What have they done this time?" a raven haired lady with a guy with a british blonde hair with familiar eye color following her.

"You're Scotty's big brother?" pointed by Red, his face softened and the guy he pointed chuckled.

"Yes, I am… did he tell you me and my girlfriend with our goons are coming?" he tried to jest.

"Yeah… I guess we'll be debuting later" he blushed until Yuuto remembered the time.

"Bud, it's already almost your game, you nee-chan and I will we you later when you play, go on" he pushed and the boy started sprinting, Yuuto entertained their school guest only learning that the other couple is from Seika high school and the lady named Misaki is a student council president and her boyfriend named Takumi is also a school Marshal and the tree idiots they call is his goons.

Yuuto introduced Haruka to them and they toured around until Yuuto and Haruka received a message that Red will be playing at the ground.

Wearing his black roller blades, hockey helmet, baggy jersey with protective gears around his upper body, he complained to his coach wanting to change to his pants to hockey shorts since when he was in Russia with his parents he would play hockey with his friends and even joined the junior team.

His coach gave up and lets him change to his knee low ice hockey shorts, his coach then pointed him to join and he did.

The Nogizaka family were all present joining Haruka and Yuuto at the stand, when one senior bumped to Red and tried to cheat, Red did not take it and decided to intervene, when his team mate passed him the ball or the their ball puck, he did some fancy skating move and shot the ball with a lacrosse shot and made a goal, the guy which he just tipped off got pissed and pushed his helmet up and when the third year was about to start a fight with him, all of his team mates jumped on to save and beat the crap out of that third year which was funny.

"Thanks guys" he told.

"Told you we got your back" patted by his captain and Yuuto started to disapprove and called foul on the guy, Haruka finds it funny, also Yukari is having a hard time stopping Ruko from jumping off the fence and attacking the guy.

When they played again, after some guys were sent to the box, now they are free to play again, the guy was back, and this time he pulled Red with his stick like a hook, when the referee called on the guy again, Red had enough and threw his stick on the ground the same times his gloves, "I had it with you Captain Hook" it was loud enough that they can hear he punched the guy and the helmet's glass flew off and the crowed blew off, his team laughed then pulled him, "Off to the penalty box with you as well, kid" snorted by the referee.

Sitting on the box, Gentou knocked on the fence and gave him a heartily laugh and he just shrugged.

After the game finished where he contributed three points for his team, it was just an exhibition for today's event but it got serious and now the third year is in alert whenever he's around.

As told, later that evening while the school is having their victory party Red and his freshmen friends played as a band, Mika and the maids recorded all of it.

Yuuto and Haruka stayed to their favorite spot and contemplated that their family is getting bigger, "I can't wait for another years to come" he chuckled.

~END~


End file.
